mythdrannorfandomcom-20200214-history
Marley Brightlance
Name: Marley Brightlance Race: Human Current Age: 21 Height: 1.72m Hair: Raven Black (Naturally Blonde) Eyes: Deep Blue Skin: Fair Armoured Appearance: Marley's armour is designed with intimidation in mind, something plainly obvious due to the number of spikey and otherwise pointless protrusions decorating it. The armour itself appears to be a form fitting full plate, carved of obsidian stone, and obviously crafted specifically for Marley. At first glance, some areas appear to be polished and others dull, however close inspection reveals that it is in fact an optical illusion created by what can only be described as dark clouds circulating over the surfaces of the armour. The dark black of the obsidian and the clouds is offset by deep purple trim in several places. The origin of this armour is unknown, but it is clearly exotic and imbued with magics. Unarmoured Appearance Marley appears to be a young, attractive woman with an athletic body. She is almost always well kempt with good hygiene. Her hair is kept tied up in the back, and hangs loose elsewhere, in a faux-dishevelled fashion, an odd contrast to her otherwise neat appearance. She usually wears an expensive dark black and purple dress that has a deceptively large amount of material in it. The dress is cut such that it exposes the sides of her legs and chest, though little else. Often called 'skimpy', it is anything but, however the dress always serves its purpose, to divert attention to her physical assets. Marley also tends to wear a smile on her face, though it varies greatly. From a sly grin to a wide smile, she can be very expressive. Other adornment seems to be practical in nature. Magic rings on each hand, an amulet around her neck, and a weapon strapped to her thigh, there seems to be little that offers insight into her nature. Personal History Marley was born to Phillip and Isabelle Brightlance, in 1353 DR. She was raised by her parents in a Sharran commune in the Upperdark of Amn. This commune focused on information gathering and trade to fuel several feuds between nearby communities, both on the surface and in the underdark. These activities were things Marley was exposed to early on, and was trained to deal with. Information was always stressed as something of prime importance, especially of one's enemies. As Marley grew up, practicing her diplomatic, manipulation, and information gathering skills were often required of her, her childhood innocence protected her from most of the possible repercussions of the mistakes she made. Along with the diplomatic skills, Marley was also taught more practical skills, such as picking locks and evading blows, and how to notice things out of the corner of her eyes. But most importantly, she was taught how to be self sufficient, and use every asset to her advantage. In the world of cross and doublecross, the only one that can be depended upon all the time is oneself. As she developed as a child, she was innundated with all things Sharran, but also taught about other religions. With careful planning by those raising her, the child was easily infused with unwavering faith in her Goddess, and a deep suspicion of other gods, as well as a seething hate of the church of Selune. It was this growing faith in Shar that led to her own teenage rebellion. Though Marley was being groomed to become an informant, schemer, and all around troublemaker, she had different ideas. It was the teachings of the local priest that spoke to her far more than her parents could, and it spoke far more to Marley than her parents could understand. With much dissent, at the age of 16, Marley decided to stop studying the scheming her parents and most of the commune was training her for, and study under the priest of Shar. Marley showed great understanding of the teachings the priest presented to her, and had an amazing passion for the religion. With every teaching of the priest's, Marley only yearned for the next. With her thirst for the faith, Marley would quickly be ordained as a priestess by the time she was 18 years old. And in her very first night, as a priestess, her goddess would give her a vision of a dark forest. Marley learned nothing but the name of the forest, the Cormanthor. With that as her only knowledge, the young priestess set out to follow her vision. Languages Known Fluent in Chondathan, Common, and Undercommon, though Marley speaks Undercommon with a distinct Duergar accent. As a priestess, though, Marley has access to the Tongues spell, which means she can potentially speak any language at all. Character Sheet Strength: 14 Dexterity: 10 Constitution: 10 Intelligence: 12 Wisdom: 20 Charisma: 14 Rogue: 2 Cleric: 17 Feats: Blindfight: Marley grew up in an eternally dark environment with human eyes. Learning to move around and survive in that environment was a priority. Toughness: Whether it was from bumping into walls and other things repeatedly in the dark, or from learning to survive in the underdark, Marley can take a bit more of a beating than one expects. Exotic Weapon Proficiency: Learning to think outside the box was required of her in her training as a Priestess. This culminates in Marley's ability to use unusual weapons without much trouble, despite the widely varying techniques they may require. Craft Magical Arms and Armour: Marley learned the art of crafting early on, hoping to please her Goddess by spreading cursed items, and equipping the faithful. Craft Wondrous Item: The priestess learned to craft wondrous items, realizing these things are far more utilized than arms and armour in many circumstances. Extend Spell: Depending heavily on her magic at times, Marley learned to make the most of the protections Shar gave her. Practiced Spellcaster: Marley was never much of a rogue, though she continues to practice the arts of speachcraft and a few other roguish techniques, her focus has always been on her priestly abilities, and especially spellcasting. Forge Ring: The pinacle of a crafter's achievements is learning to make magical rings because of their diversity and their size. Marley could not deny herself that, knowing so much about crafting magical items. Category:PC